Actually, Harry Potter IS Better Than Twilight
by HarryPotterHedgehog
Summary: What does the title say? Well, true that. I'll be updating if I get any reviews...or maybe I'll update anyway, I do enjoy ranting...Well, have fun! If you want, you can flame, I'll just add that to my happy review total. It spurs me on! Have fun.


**AU: Hey, all. I found this list…of why **_**Twilight**_** is better than **_**Harry Potter**_**. I laughed.(: Anyway, some background information: When I was in third grade, I got the first **_**Harry Potter**_** at my book fair for lack of finding anything else. I hated it. In fifth grade, I tried again, and fell in love. Haha, now I'm in eighth grade. To date, my proudest accomplishment is reading all seven **_**Harry Potter**_**s. I admit, when I was about eleven [I'm thirteen now] I liked **_**Twilight. **_**My little AOL Instant Messaging "About Me" box was filled with images that said "Team Jacob, because real men don't sparkle."…I am ashamed. **

**So! If you bothered to read my little preface, thanks. If you just want to get on with the **_**Twilight**_** bashing, read on. For more fun and laughs, check out . Many people from MLIA, (Love them!) including me, have infiltrated their base. It's quite hilarious, actually. Also check out , a place for all of us obsessors.**

…..

**Twilight is about true love, HP dont got that.**

You're dead, I tell you. I am a total grammar Nazi, so I can just harp on about how you don't use apostrophes, shockingly enough. Most Twihards I've encountered normally don't have very good grammar though, so no surprises there. "Don't got" isn't grammatically correct either, but whatever. And what true love? This is what I saw.

Edward: You smell good. I want to bite your throat out.

Bella: Ooh, he's pretty.

FanGirls: It's love!

….No. Just no. As someone else pointed out, there are different kinds of love. Throwing yourself off a cliff to hear their voice isn't love. Having sex is a form of love, but not the only kind. Going after a new born baby is a love known as pedophilia.

What could be considered love? Leaving the one for you to protect them. Putting your life on the line again and again. Willing to be put in jail for those you care about and the causes you believe in. Dying for your son, perhaps? I'm starting to think I'm going to be ranting pretty badly about all of these reasons…

**Twilight have well developed characters, HP dont got that**.

You obviously did not read the books. Dumbledore goes from power-crazed teenager to fighting for pretty much every magical minority there is. Harry goes from a slightly abused little kid to a man who found the strength inside himself to defeat the most powerful Dark wizard of all time. Hermione goes from a snobby little know it all to realizing how much she truly cares for Ron. And Snape is pretty much the most controversial, well developed character I have ever encountered.

**Hot guys and beautiful girls in Twilight, HP dont got that.**

This is the most shallow, insufficient reason that's been said so far. If this could even count as a reason. We wouldn't know what the _Twilight_ characters looked like, seeing as the only thing that's ever been described is their hair color and the tone of their skin. If you're basing it off the actors and actresses in both movies [which I'm sure you are], than most of the people who acted in _Harry Potter_ are all very good looking. Emma Watson is absolutely gorgeous, not to mention a much better actress than Kristen Stewart. Robert Pattinson has ruined his career by going to _Twilight_. No matter how many other movies he stars in, he'll always be remembered as the sparkle-pire. Same goes for Zac Efron being the High School Musical boy, even though that's rather unrelated.

**Twilight is popular, HP is not.**

That isn't a reason that something is "better" than the other. Take music for instance. Many people like rap that you can't even understand. Content wise, many bands that actually write their own songs and sing without voice editing are of a lot better quality. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. _Twilight_ has been out for five years, and since there's only one movie left, it's already fading fast. _Harry Potter_ has been a cultural phenomena since 1997 [13 years] and still going strong. **  
****Vampires are way better than silly wizards**

Says who? Like most of these reasons, these are opinions rather than actual reasons. And the Cullens aren't vampires. They're fairies.

**Stephanie Meyers is a talented author, J Rowling isnt.**

These are people, and albeit being the authors of the books, this has nothing to do with why you think _Twilight _is better than _Harry Potter_. Who said that you could decide that arguably one of the most talented writers of all time isn't good?

**Twilight is more famous than HP.**

I don't see a _Twilight_ theme park, I don't see re-creations of things in _Twilight_ (They have _Harry Potter_ wands in the SkyMall catalogs. I want one.)

**Twilight is amazing! I cant stand those Twilight haterz cuz they dont know what theyre talkin about and they havent read Twilight books n movies. Harry Potter fails because its so totally boring and its promotes witchcraft, wiccan, and the devil!**

I actually have read the books and seen the movies. Many Twilight haters have. Harry Potter does not promote witchcraft, wiccan, or the devil. Those are actually personal beliefs, so they cannot exactly be considered wrong. Along with that, people who practice Wicca don't believe in the devil anyway. If you'll notice, McGonagall actually says "Good Lord" and "How in the name of heaven" quite a bit.

On the other hand, Twilight promotes abusive relationships, suicide, early [teenage] marriage, pedophilia, teenage pregnancy, and not attending college and fulfilling your education. I know a lot of these things, particularly about college, are personal choices. But they are prominent issues in today's society.

.com/question/index?qid=20101122021240AAToetj

Thank you. Might post more if I get some reviews. *Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.*(:


End file.
